A father's lie
by Criticalskyz
Summary: After Devil's trap the way things should of gone... Please just look inside for all those that hate John dying. Bobby, Missouri and a shapeshifter agree to John's terms . Everyone knows except Dean and Sam. But it was for their own good...


A father's lie- 1

I'm in denial over John being dead- so here is what really happened .

Disclaimer- Me own nothing !!!!!

"Well dad we still have the colt and we could get another chance…" the sentence was cut off when a large truck drove its way into the side of the Impala. Glass shattered and metal twisted, the car seemed to scream out in agony as the frame of the car was bent beyond repair. As the truck came to a halt and the Impala stopped sliding across the street into the field, all you could hear was the silence and the footsteps on the ground of the driver from the truck. The demon smiled as he peered inside the truck, none of the clan was moving. He knew none of them were dead, but one of them was pretty damn close and he was the one the demon wanted out of the way. Without the older sibling Winchester the father and younger one would fold.

The demon shed the truck drivers skin and left a pretty confused and banged up man standing there looking in horror, at the scene before him. He ran back to his truck to call 911, then climbed back up into the cab to wait. He couldn't remember hitting the Impala, he couldn't remember how this whole thing even happened.

John lifted his head up as he heard another pair of footsteps walking towards him, he saw a woman and a man shaped figure standing by the car, the man figure walked closer and stared at John. That was the last thing he remembered. The woman walked over to assess the damage. The car was pretty beat to hell and so were the boys, especially the one in the back. With a strength of ten men she pried the door back and got John Winchester out of there. She nodded at the other man to take his place in the car. Once he was in place she carried John over her shoulder to her car and waited silently until the ambulance came for the boys.

After the ambulance had taken the Winchester boys and 'father 'away, the woman looked over at the older man and gave him a weak smile. She pulled out the cell phone and called Missouri.

"I have the package we talked about, the other two are on their way to the hospital, where should I take this one?" Raven listens intently on the phone as she was given her orders. "I'll call Bobby right away, and then I'm out I don't need that Demon breathing down on me."

Raven closed her phone and looked down at the beaten to hell man leaning up against her. She called Bobby next to come pick up the Impala, she was to take this older Winchester to Bobby's house then disappear like always until the next job came along. She check on him to make sure he was still alive, then helped him sit down in her car. Thankfully Bobby's tow truck had been coming up the street, she was surprised at how quickly he had gotten there.

"Where is he?" Bobby asked the woman, knowing that she was very dangerous when she wanted to be, why Missouri agreed to ire her, he had no idea. She led him over to the broken man sitting inside her car. She helped him get the man from her car to his truck, then looked at him.

"Are we finished then?"

"Yeah, we are done, I don't want to see or hear you are interfering either Raven. Good luck to you." Bobby hopped up into his truck after hooking up the Impala and drove off in the same direction he came from.

Raven looked over to where the car had been, there was something shiny lying on the ground, there was a black cord attached to the item. She walked over to the it me and picked it up, it was some kind of pendant that had to of come off one of thew boys that was taken to the hospital. She turned it over in her fingers as she studied it. Raven had no clue what it was but she was sure that one of them needed it.

"Damn it" she cursed, her conscious started to nag at her. She knew that she should just drop the pendant off at the hospital and leave it at that, but no now she felt like she had to and actually check on them. To make sure that they were alive. Slowly she went back to her car and started it up, she placed the car into gear and drive off in the direction of the hospital.

Scene

Bobby pulled his truck into the junkyard careful not to run over his Rottie, who hadn't been killed by Meg just injured. He decided that he would just leave the car hooked up at the moment and tend to the injured man and then let him have it. Bobby helped his friend out of the truck, up the stairs and into the log cabin. The older man's legs gave out right as they got past the threshold of the house.

"Come on old man just a little farther, then you can lay down."

The man grumbled something about his shoulder killing him, so Bobby placed him on the opposite shoulder.

"Stay there, I'll be right back" Bobby eyes John as he left the building, he was hoping to god that John knew what he was doing. Trading places with a doppelganger, what the hell had he been thinking? Bobby let out a loud sigh as the Impala hit the ground, more glass and metal fell from the once beautiful car. Why he had to bring Dean's baby here, he wasn't sure the car itself was so beyond repair it wasn't even on any scale of funny. Bobby fed and watered his dog then went back in to tend to John.

Scene

A bright light pierced his eyes like a laser beam, the whiteness of the walls were to much for him. Shielding his eyes, Sam pushed himself up to a sitting position. His eyes slowly adjusted to the light in the room. He was in a hospital. Sam tried to recall the events that had happened, he remembered his father starting to argue with him in the Impala. He remembered the song that was playing on the radio "Bad moon " or something like that. He remembered looking in the rear view mirror and seeing his brother barely hanging on to his life. Then it came to him the Impala, the way it sounded as the truck slammed into it. The noise echoed in his head making it hurt just a little bit.

Sam's thoughts were interrupted when a nurse came into the room smiling at him. Sam watched her as she pulled back the curtains only hurting his head more. She walked over to his bed and picked up his chart.

"Mr. Winchester, I'm glad you are awake, I was starting to worry about you. I was starting to wonder if you were going to be like you brother."

That statement caught the younger man's attention 'his brother'? That was right were the hell was Dean and his father. Sam placed ice cold fingers on the nurse's arm, she turned around and smiled at him.

"Wait, what about my father and brother? Where are they, are they alive or dead?"

The nurse's smile went from bright to weak in the matter of seconds " Sam, I'm not the doctor or the head nurse so I really can not tell you any info. I can however, get you the doctor."

" Thank you" Sam whispered. This couldn't be good if she had made that comment about his brother not being awake. Footsteps by his door got his attention and the sound of his father's voice made his heart jump.

"He is my son and so is Dean and I want to see him before you tell him anything." his father's voice boomed in the hallway.

The door opened, letting his father and a doctor walk into the room, Sam felt better with his father in he room but there was something not right. Then he looked at the doctor standing next to him reading his chart.

"Morning Sam, how do you feel right now?"

"Alive, and my head hurts if that is what you want to here, now where is my brother?" Sam demanded to know, he felt his father's hand on his shoulder and tried to find some sort of comfort in it.

"Well out of you and your brother's injuries, Sam you are definitely the luckier one."

"What? Why? Where is Dean, What happened to him?" Sam questioned.

John grabbed his son's arm as he tried to get out of bed. He felt Sam begins to tremble under his touch.

"Sammy, try to relax please before you make yourself sick" 'John' pleaded with the younger son.

"Dean, has suffered tremendous blood loss and internal trauma. On top of it he had a head injury that has rendered him into a coma. He is on breathing and feeding tube. Son I'm sorry but Dean may not ever wake up and as the family you may have to let him go."

Sam looked up at his father and saw the defeat in his eyes. A sob escaped Sam's throat as he clutched at his father's arm. 'John' looked down at his son and stroked his hair, he would find a way to keep Dean from dying, he had to he made a promise to the boy's real father as long as he kept his promise of making sure he went to the warmth of heaven after he died.

The doctor had long left Sam's room. 'John ' had stayed there promising the younger son that they would find a way to bring Dean back. They had to and 'John' knew how to do it. 'John let go of Sam, telling him he had to go call Bobby for his journal. He asked him where the colt was too.

"In the trunk of the car… my god the Impala. Dean will freak out when he sees it. I have to go find Dean, please dad, I have to see for myself how bad off he actually is."

'John' knew Sam wouldn't be happen until he saw his brother floating in between the world and the out there.

"As long as you don't upset yourself more than you already are, you hear me I don't want the doc coming to me because you passed out somewhere."

"Yes sir." Sam dropped his eyes to his lap, looking like whipped dog. 'John' smiled at him as he left his room to go call the real John Winchester and let them know what was going on.

Sam eased himself out of the bed and grabbed the robe that was tossed on his bed. He groaned as his body protested so much movement. He strolled down to the nurse's station and asked a dark haired girl where his brother was. She told him, but that a woman was already in the room with him. Sam thanked her, then made his way to the room. He found the room with out any problem, the door was wide open, and he could here the woman inside talking to his brother.

"So I brought back your pendant, it's a very nice protection one at that. I guess it didn't help you this time huh? Well I blessed it again ,hopefully next time it will work. Good luck Winchester with this war you will need it."

Sam watched as she stroked his brother's face, she turned her head towards him smiled and walked past him as if she had every right to be in the room with Dean. Sam wasn't quick enough to ask her why she had been talking to his brother, and right then talking to Dean was more important that dwelling on some random woman hovering over his brother's bed.

His feet refused to move ,from where they were. Fear consumed Sam , he didn't want to see his older brother ,lying on the cold white sheets. He had to do it though, he had to face the fact that Dean was destructible , he could be broken. Sam took one step then another until he was finally looking down at Dean.

Dean was almost as pale as the sheets he lay on, the tube in his mouth helping him breath, tubes were deep under his skin keeping him hydrated , the feeding tube was what did it for Sam. The tears just fell down his face . He grabbed the chair next to the bed placed his forehead against his hand and cried .

There I hope some one wanted to stop and check it out…. Reviews never hurt.


End file.
